Year 2 Lia
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Takes place after 'School Ballet Cancer'. Lia glee. she moves and is the new student in the same school where the glee club is. EDs, drinking. BSC/Glee/Wintergirls X-over. I don't own anyone. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*. *Thank you for reading/reviewing*. *Beta Reader Please*.
1. Mon Sept 8th: Mandy: Meeting Lia

Mandy

It was right before lunch that school day and people were milling about in the long narrow crowded hall. The bell had just rang. I was at my tall thin metal locker.

I'd opened my locker and was bending down putting my books in, on the lower shelf both of which were metal.

"Wow you're thin," a female voice behind me said.

I stiffened, very aware of this person behind me.

"It's ok I am too. You'll become one of us," she continued.

I stood, moved to the side to talk to whoever it was and letting room for them.

"One of who?" I asked.

"The wintergirls," she leaned down and forward to put her books next to mine.

She shifted as the books slid onto the shelf. I watched her. She moved slowly. Her long dark brown hair formed a curtain around her head. She was thin, wearing black pants, white flats and a soft gray v neck long sleeve sweater.

"The wintergirls?" I asked.

"Yeah. Neither dead nor alive," she said, standing.

She put one small hand on her back as she looked at the things - images, magnets and quotes - on my locker door. Her eyes landed on a picture of Twiggy. I recognised her hand on her back from doing it many times myself.

"Twiggy fan," she muttered.

Her eyes scanned the things on the door.

"Yeah."

Not for her personality but for her physicality back then. Twiggy. that's why I liked her.

I wondered what she was doing at my locker.

"I'm Lia," she said quietly, turning back around.

"Mandy," I told her quickly.

"Oh. I just moved here and apparently, we share a locker."

"Oh ok."

That answered my question.

She had dark eyes.

"Where'd you move from? Who are the wintergirls? Want to have lunch? Nice to meet you."

"The northeast. Myself and who _was _my best friend," lia was annoyed then quieted: "And no. and you too."

"Oh. Was?"

"Yeah she. um. she died."

"Oh."

We walked down the hall together.

"You wanna go somewhere?" she asked.

"Where? I mean I don't want to eat," I said.

"I know me either. My car's warm. Or. we could go outside but it's kindof cold."

"Um idinno."

"Ok."

She grew quiet. Out of the women's restroom emerged Santana and Brittany. Santana had her arm around Brittany.

'she's gonna pass out,' Santana muttered when I saw her.

'oh', i mouthed back.

I wasn't sure why santanna was telling me this.

Lia and I continued walking. She was as thin as I was, her hips the most prominent part of her body.

"Heeyyy," Amber was approaching us and smiling at us.

She was with Dianna. Amber was in a yellow dress and dianna was in black and a big chunky brown and white cardigan over the kind that tied w/ a thin belt. it had brown deer on it and brown and white horizontal not quite stripes.

"Girlfriend's got nice hips," Amber looked down towards lias hips and then back up again.

Lia smiled.

"Hi Amber. Dianna," I said.

"Hi," Dianna said.

"Wanna have lunch with us?" Amber asked.

"No."

"Oh. Ok."

"You don't have to eat. You could just. you know. sit," Dianna said.

"Dianna. That's like. the worst thing you can say," I said.

"yeah and?"

But clearly, she didn't care.

"so you don't care," I said annoyed.

Although this was clear.

"no I don't care I thought you knew that."

Neither of them had anything to say after that so we went our seperate ways. It was a rather short exchange of words.

Lia said nothing. I sensed her discomfort.

"Sorry about that," I was obligated to apologise: "diannas not always the nicest person."

She shrugged her shoulders.

We walked farther down the hall.

"She's right you know. Amber," I stated.

Lia looked at me; "the...?"

I knew she wanted to be nice.

I smiled at this: "yes the heavyset one."

"About?"

"You do have nice hips. Really. nice hips. actually."

She smiled at her shoes: "yay I accomplished something today. She'd be so. Um. Proud."

She was all excited.

We saw Rachel come out of the bathroom and walked quickly up to us. She was in a white dress.

"You guys," she said.

"Yes?" I returned.

"Mr. Schue needs to talk to us."

"Now? But it's...lunch."

I was surprised.

"Yes now."

"Ok."

"Not like you eat," she muttered, walking past us.

So therefore to her it didn't matter what time it was.

She was looking a little thinner these days.

She went off.

"Hey did you guys see what happened to Brittany?" Puck asked, joining us.

"No what?" I asked, as we made our way to the big metal doors at the end of the hall.

We pushed the cold metal bar in the middle of the doors forward opening the doors and walked out of them. In front of us was a landing and then 2 flights of stairs. We were between the first and 2nd floors. The 3rd floor was above us and then the cafeteria which wasn't big enough to hold the entire school.

"she's gotten sick," puck told us as we made our way upstairs.

"with what?" I asked.

I turned to lia: "Brittany's in the club w/ us. The glee club. Do you sing?"

"not…not really."

"oh. As is amber. And dianna the blonde who was w/ her. And Rachel the brunette."

"oh."

I felt that she was still depressed over her friend which was why she didn't say more.

I wondered how you can 'not really' sing. Either you do or you don't.

"I'm puck," puck introduced.

"lia," she said quietly.

"nice to meet you."

"yeah you too."

"he's in the club too," I told her.

"oh."

So far she'd been quiet.

We continued walking up the crowded stairs.

We walked up the stairs through the doorway to the next floor down the hall and into the choir room.

When we got to the choir room we all sat down on the bleachers. Dianna, amber and Rachel were already there. Lia sat next to me.

"finally I can sit down," she said relieved.

I looked at her: "tired?"

"yeah and a bit winded. don't you have an elevator?"

"no not that I know of."

"oh."

I wondered why she wanted one.

I knew what it was like to be winded.

"do you want water or something?" puck looked at her.

"I uh no," she replied.

"oh. Ok. Well let me know," he smiled.

"ok I will."

"cool. Righton."

Puck was nice to all the new girls the main reason being he was hoping to have sex w/ them.

"puck," I said to him knowing this.

"hm?"

"just. Um."

'don't. don't break her and don't. you know. We've only just met her', I mouthed.

'ok' he mouthed back.

He'd already had sex w/ me. Bc of my past we'd gotten me drunk and stoned first. I hadn't ended up pregnant. And the newest member before me had been my sister Ashley.

We all looked up when Mr. schue entered the room. As usual he was in a white shirt and a black vest and pants. When he came in we all looked at him.

"Brittany, has a cold and she wont be joining us," he told us: "so we'll need someone else to fill her spot. How bout…."

He looked around and his green eyes landed on lia: "you."

"oh I um. I don't sing. In fact I'm only here by proxy. Mandy and I share a locker and so I just blindly followed her up here. I don't know anyone else here and I don't know Mandy well. Oh I'm lia by the way. Sorry," she sounded annoyed.

"ok….hi, Mr. schue. Why don't you sing?"

"personal."

"You know music's a great way to express…."

"no I'm fine. Not. Singing. Scuse me," she said and left the room.

"sorry about that. She's new," I said.

"mmmhmm so we gathered," amber was also annoyed.

"so she's here bc she doesn't sing? A lot of sense that makes," dianna said.

"well not here at the school," Rachel said, clarifying.

"ok anyway. Who wants to take Brittany's place? Mandy? I mean I know you can be a bit wobbly at times but…." mr. schue said.

He meant physically wobbly.

"um. Maybe," I said.

"ok. Well that's not a definitive answer."

"yeah I know and you know why. Now if you'll excuse me," I was annoyed as well.

"um. Ok."

I left going down the hall to the bathroom.

Where I heard retching.

"um. Lia?" I guessed.

"what do you want?"

"it's Mandy."

"yeah I know."

"I just. Wanted to be sure you're ok. I mean obviously you're not ok but um. Maybe you want some company."

"yeah whatever."

I sat down on the cold hard brown cement floor since she didn't seem to care either way. The floor wasn't v. comfortable

She'd been so nice when we'd first met. Yeah a bit quiet and standoffish but nice. I knew what'd changed.

"omygod," she whispered; "omygod. I know this is my fault and that this is how cassie went but omygod. It sucks. Yes I'm one of those people who create their own storms…..maybe I shouldn't've said that but. No turning back now. I don't want to go through this alone."

"yeah I know."

"I just. Wanted to be sure you're ok. I mean obviously you're not ok but um. Maybe you want some company."

"yeah whatever."

I sat down on the cold hard brown cement floor since she didn't seem to care either way. The floor wasn't v. comfortabble

She'd been so nice when we'd first met. Yeah a bit quiet and standoffish but nice. I knew what'd changed.

"omygod," she whispered; "omygod. I know this is my fault and that this is how cassie went but omygod. It sucks. Yes I'm one of those people who create their own storms…..maybe I shouldn't've said that but. No turning back now. I don't want to go through this alone."

"yeah well you're not the only one," I said: "I think a lot of people are like this they just won't admit it. And you won't."

Shed been more honest than most people when admitting this.

"I'm sick Mandy! Even my dr says I'm healthy which is really fukin ironic. Well it's not like I drink," she laughed dryly.

"yeah well so'm I. I'll be right back."

Sick I meant.

I stood going out into the hall. I knew part of the reason she was sick was she didn't have enough water. This had happened to me as well. So I went in search of my sister Ashley who was always prepared. I bumped into someone in the hall a tall guy in jeans and an open light purple striped button down w/ long sleeves. He had short light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"hey you got any water?" I asked.

"no but the vending machine might," he replied.

"thanks."

I continued on my way. If the vending machine didn't have water I knew it would have Gatorade. Which would help.

The guy seemed really familiar and I couldn't figure out why.

We started going our separate ways.

"I'm Mandy," I called behind me.

"Evan," he called back.

He continued muttering to himself. Which was when I realised why he seemed so familiar. He was the new guy everyone had been talking about. They said he was 'crazy' they said not to go near him. My sister Ashley was one of the few who'd given him a chance.

I got to the vending machine and got a big plastic bottle of red fruit punch Gatorade then brought it back to the bathroom. From inside I heard voices.

"look I don't know you but you need to eat. Or at least drink something. Otherwise you will die. Is that what you want?" my sister alexa was saying.

"well what the hell do you think?" lia said.

"you and 2 of my sisters. I'm not leaving untill you eat. Here."

Alexa must've pulled something out of her bag.

"no," lia said.

"yes."

I went into the bathroom. Alexa looked at me. She was dressed like Mr. schue. She looked relieved.

"oh good Mandy you're here. She won't eat," she informed me.

"yeah I know. I got this," I said.

"ok."

She left.

The bathroom was quiet again save for lias dry heaves.

I sat down and I gave us both a few mins. to get used to the quiet.

"lia," I said after awhile.

She didn't reply so I assumed she was waiting.

"um. I brought you some Gatorade. You need it. That way you'll have something in you to come out. Here," I rolled it under the stall door.

"I'll keep you company but I wont. Come down on you like my sister just did. For now."

"thank you. If I don't always tell you that."

I smiled: "uh huh."

I heard her breathe shakily.

"oh god," she said: "this is so damn good."

I knew how much better things were when you're thirsty.

Alexa came back in. I stood.

"why didn't you get her something to eat? I have food….Ashley has food…." she asked.

"why do you really want my opinion on the matter? Do you really want to know why?" I was getting upset.

"um well…"

Alexa was surprised visibly taken back. Usually the only people who replied this way to her were Ashley and Kate.

"now will you leave? You're not making her 1st day any easier."

"yeah make sure she eats something."

"I will."

"and don't talk to him."

"who?"

"the new guy. He's, you know. Crazy. I know Ashley already talked to him, so. Which is something I won't get involved in since she's older."

"yeah I know got it. Now leave."

"ok."

Alexa left.

I sat back dowwn.

"hey sorry about that. That was my sister. Ashley's my other one."

"yeah I figured. It's ok. And thanks. And actually it's not my 1st day I've been here for awhile," lia said.

"oh. So you don't sing? Well I mean obviously you don't sing. But. Um."

"no. I did only around cassie. And ever since….well, after. The way she went was horrible and I'm doin the same thing."

"no I get it. Kindof. Ashley's the same way she won't play piano. Her mom, uh."

"got it. This Gatorade is really good."

I smiled.

"you're probably just really thirsty. And dehydrated," I told her.

"oh wow," she said quietly somehow surprised.

"yeah it gets that bad."

"no I know. And stupid thing is my body wants me to live."

"yeah but pretty soon it won't."

"yeah I know that too."

Oh.

"oh."

"do I really have to eat?"

"well I won't physically make you but um…"

"no I know. I'm damn scared to."

"yeah. I know. I get it."

And the thing was. I did.


	2. Chapter 3

It was 5, after school and glee club rehearsal which had gone from 4 - 5. Brittany hadn't been there. As soon as I stepped into the hallway I saw her.

"Brittany? Why weren't you at rehearsal?" I asked her.

"I'm….really….cold and I….don't have the….ener-" she began but couldn't finish.

I knew we had to get her somewhere warmer than the school. Down the hall I saw the guy I'd seen previously that day.

"hey you got a car?" I called to him knowing it would be warm.

"no sorry," he called back.

Oh. Damnit.

My next thought was dianna who'd been wearing that big sweater earlier. I saw her come out of the choir room w/ Rachel.

"hey dianna I need to borrow your coat," I told her approaching her.

"um no. then I'd be cold," she said.

"omygod," I said annoyed: "but atm Brittany's colder than you. Than any of us even lia."

Who was suddenly at my side.

"I'd give her my sweater but…." she began.

Then she wouldn't be wearing anything.

"no keep it," I said turning to her.

"yeah come on. Be nice," Rachel told dianna.

"you be nice."

"I am nice!"

"I know things haven't always been fair for you but. Um. Wow. I don't know that I want to date someone who's like this."

"well at least I'm good in bed!"

"oh are you saying I'm bad in bed?!"

"I'd like to see that," puck muttered.

"yeah if you're lucky. You already had both of us," dianna said.

"and whoa hey what's going on here?"

"dianna won't give Brittany her sweater," I told him.

"dianna. Cmon."

"no."

"ok since you don't want to….I'll give her mine," puck handed over his black coat.

"thank you," I said taking it from him and putting it around Brittany: "good to know someone around here is nice."

"mmm it's warm. And it smells good," Brittany said.

"I should hope so," puck said smiling.

"let's go," Rachel said to dianna.

They left. As they were leaving Rachel texted me; 'let me know if you need anything'.

'thank you,' I texted back.

"hey you ready?" Ashley asked appearing at my side: "cause I got dance in a bit."

"oh I'll take them," puck told her.

"oh ok."

She left.


	3. Chapter 4

It was nearing 6 and lia, Brittany, puck and I'd just come into my house. Alexa and tom were sitting on the living room sofa. They looked our way when we came in.

"has she eaten yet?" alexa asked looking at lia.

"no we just got in will you give us a minute?" I told her.

"well she needs to and so do you."

"yeah I know."

"is he w/ you?" she asked meaning the new guy.

"no he's not you'll be glad to know."

"ok."

"honey they just came in will you give them a minute?" tom told alexa.

"no tom I won't. I can't run this household all by myself."

"and who said you had to? that's why I'm here."

"I'm the next oldest. And how long has it been since kate went in for her transfusion?"

"a couple hrs."

"oh."

"what do you want to eat?" I asked lia.

"um. Where's your kitchen?" she asked.

"right through there."

"ok."

She headed that way.

"I'll get her some blankets and stuff," puck said of Brittany.

"sit down have a drink," my sister lily told Brittany from the sofa.

"a drink won't help," I told her.

"no but it'll distract her."

"oh."

Brittany made her way to the sofa and sat down.

"mom's?…." I asked.

"bar your dad's w/ jennifer Ashley's um…." tom informed me.

"oh. At ballet."

"oh right. And then she and ben are doing something Hannah's w/ gavin."

"ok."

"you doin anything tonight?" tom asked me.

"no adam might come by."

"ok then we're. Going to head out."

"ok."

They left.

"good now we can have some peace," I said.

"yeah I know. You doin ok?" lily asked me.

"um. I haven't eaten much."

"oh. Yeah me either. Rose should be back. At some point from wherever she is. I'm not sure where that is actually."

"ok."

"Louisa of course is w/ cherie."

"right of course."

"hey um mandy?" lia called from the kitchen.

"yeah?"

"is it ok if I make some pasta?"

"yeah that's fine."

"ok."

"god alexa should take up drinking. You know something to take the edge off," lily said.

"yeah I know but she won't. After Ashley and evan fell…." I said.

"right no I know."

"where's evan?"

"w/ Rebecca."

"right. Of course. How's anna?"

"well she wasn't great today she was sick. Again. Um actually later tonight Louisa's giving her more marrow."

"ok."

By now Brittany was bundled up in blankets on the sofa.

"hey you want anything?" puck asked standing to go into the kitchen.

"um no not. Not right now."

"ok."

He left.

I went upstairs and put our stuff in my room then came back down and sat on the sofa.

"finally I can sit down," I said.

"yeah I know. You want any?" lily asked holding up a cup.

"no."

"ok."

At that moment rose came into the house.

"hey who wants dinner?" she asked.

"well I know I'm hungry," lily said.

"ok. Mandy you?"

"well I should so…yeah ok. A little."

"ok."

She went in the kitchen.

"after this I'm going to see my mom," lily told me.

"ok," I said.

"and Hannah's coming by to have dinner and then they're going to her parents."

"ok."

"karen will be back at some. Point."

"ok."

So it would just be me, lia, puck, adam, Brittany and rose in the house tonight.

Hannah and gavin came into the house followed by santanna.

"hey I wanted to see how she's doin," santanna told me coming in.

"ok and hi. You're welcome to stay for dinner rose is cooking."

"ok."

"what is she cooking?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"oh. We brought some if you want."

"no but alexa should have some. She won't though."

"yeah I know."

"rose might though."

"ok."

I filled them in on who was where telling Hannah to tell rose. They went into the kitchen and santanna went and sat by Brittany.

At that moment Rachel came in.

"hey I wanted to see how she's doing," she said sitting on the other side of Brittany.

"yeah so did santanna," I told her.

"yeah so I gathered."

"oh."

I wondered who else would stop by.


	4. Chapter 5

When Ashley turned 18 which was how old she was now shed moved into her own place which was in our brothers building. They were close. She'd been dating ben from school off and on for almost a yr. she and puck were still close. This left alexa who was now the oldest at 17 the lady of the house since mom drank so much. Lily, rose and Hannah were also all 17. Louisa and I were 15 and in our 1st yr of high school. Kate was 14 anna was 11 and evan was 19. He and Rebecca lived together and had a baby.

Anna now had cancer. Jesse was still w/ jennifer alexa still w/ tom I was still w/ adam. Louisa was still w/ cherie.

Lily found out her mom was raven jesse's other sister. Who she lived w/. and Hannah found out her parents were mark and lacy jesse's friends from college.

Ashley was still working 3 jobs and had taken another one as a prostitute. She still took dance. So she still barely got any sleep. We hadn't heard from marie in ages. One day she'd just left never to return. I hoped she was ok. Ashley along w/ most of the people in the glee club except for me and adam were in their last yr. of high school.

Along the way Ashley had fallen as had our brother only he wasn't stripping or prostituting. Or taking dance. Or cutting. They both along w/ smoking cigs had taken up drinking. And smoking pot. Ashley had developed an eating disorder.

Rose also drank and smoked pot. Hannah and gavin were their suppliers.


	5. At Tina's

Meanwhile at tinas….

Tina chris amber and tinas brother mike wwere all at tinas sitting on the sofas in her living room. Tinas parents wwere oout for the night.

Tina shifted: "ow."

"you still hurtin?" mike asked.

She had physically for awhile.

"yeah."

"um. Where?" chris asked.

"everywhere actually."

"yeah youre lookkin thinner," amber said.

"woww that's nice of you."

"what I shouldn't be honest?"

"try and have some compassion next time," chris said.

"here," mike said giving his sister the blanket.

"thanks."

Tina sighed.

"we should have dinner," chris said.

"yeah and I don't feel like cooking so," mike said.

"I vote for pizza," amber said.

"yeah but I want to go somewhere."

"mandys?"

"maybe. Ill text her," chris said.


	6. Mandy

Mandy

me, lia, puck, Brittany, rose, adam, Rachel, santanna, tina, chris, amber and mike were all at my place. It was after dinner. Rose had made us pasta 3 boxes. Bc 4 people ate 1 box, so. And then prior to that lia had made herself a box so that was 4. Lily, Hannah and gavin had stayed for dinner and then left so that was actually 5 boxes. Jesse, Evan, Ashley, alexa, rose, Hannah and lily switched days of the week they cooked dinner. Sunday was jesses night Monday was evans Tuesday was ashleys Wednesday was alexas Thursday was roses and so on. Which meant it was Thursday. Karen far as we know never made dinner.

Lia wasnt feeling well so shed gone upstairs. Brittany had warmed up a bit though wed kept the blankets on the sofa. Wed given her hot drinks and food. Lily had gone to her moms and Hannah and gavin had gone to hannahs parents. Alexa and tom hadn't returned nor had my mom.

We were all sitting on the sofas in the living room Rachel and santanna on either side of bbrittany. Tina, chris, amber and mike were on the other side of Rachel and puck, myself, adam and rose were on the other side of santanna. It was now 7. We heard retching from upstairs.

"we better go check on her," I said.

"scuse us," adam said.

Puck, adam and I went upstairs and down the hall into the bathroom where lia was getting sick.

"oh honey," I said.

Next to me adam and puck smiled.

"oh….good. I was getting. Lonely. Your sister here?" lia asked looking at us.

"no," I answered.

"here," adam said handing her a cup of saltwater.

"thanks."

She drank it and out came more of her insides.

"you probably ate too much and your body couldn't handle it," puck told her: "ill go get some cranberry juice for when shes ready."

He went back downstairs.


	7. Chapter 8

Kate walked into the house w/ her boyfriend Jason. They looked happy. Shed been in remission for a month. I know it doesn't seem like much but it was longer than it had been in awhile.

I heard them downstairs.

"hey how are you?" I heard puck ask.

"amazing. You want some?" kate asked.

"um maybe later. I have to bring this up to mandys friend lia."

"oh ok. Wheres the food?"

"oh we already ate. So um in the kitchen."

"right that's right."

I knew theyd gotten high out back. Dad would let us smoke as long as it wasn't inside.

"ok."

Kate and Jason were often forgetful when high. Ever since being in remission they were always hungry.

"omygod," I heard.

And knew it was my sister Louisa.

The door closed behind her.

"shhh its ok shhh," her girlfriend cherie soothed her.

"I need the….bathroom."

"bathroom? Back there," mike said.

"yeah I know ive been here before," cherie said annoyed.

"oh."

"then clear the sofa."

"ok."

I knew Louisa had come home drunk as she often did.

"ill go check on her. And I wonder whats keeping puck," adam said standing.

"ok," I said.

He left us in the bathroom.

"im sorry about this," lia said.

"why im not. Ive been there myself. So has kate. And anna. And Louisa….lily," I told her.

"I know but I know rose made us all this big nice dinner and….im so disappointed. Damnit I should've done better."

"you still blame yourself. don't you."

She looked at me her eyes big: "yeah. I do."

"oh hon. I get it. There was a time when kate my sister when kate almost….we almost lost her."

Id taken on ashleys habit of calling everyone 'hon'.

"I know its just. you've all been so nice to me. Well except for alexa. Ok so you and rose have. And the other seem nice too."

"well I don't see why we wouldn't be we usually are to new people. Dianna can be kindof bitchy though. And you were probably hungry."

"yeah but I….I should've waited. Damnit."

"youre really tired arent you."

She nodded.

"how are your kidneys?"

"they hurt."

"ok you need to drink cranberry juice. And have calcium. I don't want someone else going through that."

I moved to her and put my arms around her: "youre not freezing. Not on my watch."

She exhaled. I felt it her body rise up and down against mine.

"stay calm," I told her.

"now that's something I like," puck said from the doorway.

"puck shut up," I told him looking at him.

He came in and closed the door sitting on the floor and setting he cranberry juice down next to him.

"I have to drink all that?" lia asked looking at the big bottle her eyes wide.

Puck laughed: "no."

"oh."

"but I do want you to drink some of it."

"yeah you need to."

"ok," lia said obviously too tired to protest.

"yeah I am tired. But thing is I never sleep."

"yeah and you wont untill you get some food in you."

"but im scared!"

"yeah I know you are."

"hey your sisters home," puck informed me.

"yeah I know. How is she?"

"well she didn't look good."

"oh."

Downstairs we heard Louisa argue w/ someone.

"you need to drink this," it was lily.

"no."

"you need something in you besides alcohol so youre not as hungover tomorrow."

"I don't care!"

"yeah well I do. And someone has to."

"I….I do too," cherie said.

"oh well youre. One to talk," Louisa said.

"yes and that's exactly why Louisa. Is bc ive been there. And so has Ashley. And evan. Look," lilys voice got quieter: "im not telling you to stop. Im telling you to drink this."

"damnit Louisa!"

I wondered whatd happened.

"lily don't yell at her youre not helping," cherie said.

"oh like you are. Supplying the drinks the way you are yeah a lot of help that is."

"just what. The hell is your problem."

"really this again?"

"whyd she come here anyway?" adan asked.

"she got lonely over at my place," cherie answered.

"oh."

"you alrite?" puck asked me.

"um yeah I. im going to go talk to adam."

"oh. Ok. I got this."

"yeah I know.

I went downstairs.


	8. Chapter 9

As I walked down the stairs my head started hurting w/ every step. And the yelling didn't help/ I often got headaches but hadn't gotten one in awhile. My eyess squinted hoping that would somehow help.

Adam noticed this.

"hey you alrite?" he asked.

"yeah um. My head," I replied.

"oh. The yelling isn't helping."

"well no."

"you want to go outside?"

"yeah ok."

At that moment evan walked in.

Adam and I walked out back where it was dark and cold. And quieter.

"better?" he asked.

"um. A little."


	9. Puck

Meanwhile back upstairs….

**Puck**

"how ya doin?" I asked lia coming behind her taking mandys place.

"well not great. I mean obviously," she replied.

"yeah I know it was kindof. Well yeah."

"no I know. Its fine."

But it wasn't though. It wasn't actually not really.

"I have something that'll help," I told her.

"pot?" she guessed.

I smiled laughing; "no not pot. No um me."

"um I don't want…."

"and we wont," I told her knowing she meant sex.

"oh."

"just trust me."

"but I barely know you."

"yeah but sometimes. that's just how it works."

"oh. Ok."

I ran my hands up and down her arms. And curved my right hand brought the curve of my right hand up to her long dark hair moving it. It was soft.

"you have soft hair," I told her into her neck.

"mmm," she said.

I kissed her neck. She was cold.

"youre cold," I told her.

"youd be too."

"yeah I know."

That reminded me. I wondered how Brittany was doing.

"hey santanna!" I called leaning back so I wouldn't yell in lias ear.

"yeah?" santanna called back.

"hows Brittany?"

"shes good shes better."

Oh.

We heard someone come upstairs. I pulled back from lia afraid Rachel would tell mandy.

"hi," Rachel said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mandy**

"do you want to go. On a walk. Or something?" adam asked.

"to where?" I asked.

"I don't know just out. I know that helps sometimes."

"no I just want to stay here."

"oh. Ok."

He sat down on the ground taking me w/ him. I took chapstick out of my pocket and put it on my lips.

"I thought I bought you that medicated chapstick," he said.

"yeah you did and thank you but-"

"then what happened?"

"I lost it."

"oh."

I didn't work but adam did. I couldn't legally in our state. You had to be 16 and I was 15.

He slipped his hands under my shirt. They were cold.

"god your hands are cold," I said.

"sorry."

"no its actually really helpful. Just, surprising. I'm not like lia or Brittany. I'm not. That cold."

"oh. Yeah Brittany wow. I don't know what exactly happened but wow dianna wasn't nice."

"yeah she often isn't."

"no I know."

"oh."

"and I don't know what exactly happened w/ Brittany either."

Adam ran his hands along the unintentional cuts on my back.

"anemia again?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded: "yeah."

"you need to start taking iron."

"yeah I know but no one has offered to buy me any and when I've asked evan or Ashley they've all been too busy. Esp. Ashley."

"what about your dad?"

"well what about my dad?"

"he's…you…."

"he's another person to ask yeah I know. But he's too busy w/ Ashley."

"oh."

"I've offered to buy you some in the past mandy. But if you don't want any….if you don't want to recover…..if you you know."

Want to suffer.

"then. But see I'm not going to not be here for you whether you want me to or not. I have an obligation to you. As your boyfriend. If we broke up yeah it would be easier for you to. Do this. But even if we did id still worry and id still care."

"yeah and my mom doesn't. and sometimes I actually prefer that."

"no I know. I don't like that. Honestly I think that was part of your problem last yr was that even when your mom was there she wasn't there for you. But she was for kate. And that'll always be there. you've let evan in. why don't you let me in? it's a bit insulting. And don't sit there and tell me you don't mean to. Look you're really nice. But you're also an addict. And you know just as well as I do that addicts are selfish."

"yeah and so was kate."

"but she's better now. And she's not an addict. Look I know something happened to you that I don't understand. And I'm sorry it did. But why are you blaming kate?"

"bc her disease is serious enough for her to miss school and be in the hospital for at least 2 yrs!"

"and you don't think that yours is that serious."

"no."

"look if you need to get away. Or, something. I will take care of you. I will physically take care of you as much as I can. Frankly I think alexa could use some time away too. Its like she doesn't trust the world to be ok."

"either that or she's afraid our mom will hurt us," I said.

"yeah but. Its like she's holding you back from that. She's not even giving your mom a chance."

"you know what karen's upbringing was like! Are you saying ours should be too?"

"no. I'm just. Alexa needs to get away. Otherwise she will end up w/ an addiction. Look your dad can take care of things. He seems like he'd be able to fight of karen."

"well have you told alexa that?"

"no but I think I will. Excuse me. I'll be back."

He left leaving me outside in the dark.

Lia came out.

"hey thought you might want some," she told me handing me something and sitting down next to me.

I took the full plastic bottle from her.

"what is it?" I asked.

"Salt water," she told me.

"um. Ok."

"it seemed like you had a headache which is often accompanied by nausea. I think the only time you shouldn't get rid of that is if you've swallowed something acidic intentional or not. Contrary to popular opinion. Bc your stomach already has acid in it."

"oh."

"I gave some to Louisa too."

"oh. Are you feeling better?"

"yeah a bit now that I'm out here. Its so still."

"yeah I know that's why I like it."

"whoa."

I looked at lia.

"my heart rate just slowed way the hell down. Which usually would worry me but well. As said. I'm oddly calm."

"bc. It slowed down."

"right."

"and you're right it should. You have bradycardia. And I. have anemia."

"hey me too!"

I knew after the salt water I'd want to purge all my food. Yes I was switching from anorexia to bulimia. I was going to go to king's which was open 24 hrs and purge there.

I stood.

"I'm going to the store," I told lia.

"oh. Ok."

"I'll be back in an hr or so."

"ok."

On my way to the store I texted rose and told her to get me some iron pills. And that I'd be at the store.


	11. Ashley

Ashley

I was sitting on the sofa in my apt. that night. Ben was asleep in my room. I was drunk off 2 mini bottles of Listerine. Since at 18 I wasn't old enough to legally drink in the states. The Listerine was $1 per bottle. A lot cheaper then the stuff from the liquor store. Evaan wasn't old enough to drink either actually.

A knock came from my door.

"yeah come in!" I called drunkenly.

The lock turned and in came dianna. Id given her a key awhile back. She closed and locked the door.

"hey ben here?" she asked.

"yeah but hes asleep so."

"oh. You drunk?"

"well im sure as hell not sober. Yes im drunk."

"oh. I got the real stuff."

She came and sat next to me.

"your dad again?" I asked.

She nodded: "mmmhmm."

"oh."

"yeah so Brittany was really cold earlier. Colder than lia. Have you met lia? No I don't think you have."

No but id seen her around.

"and I wouldn't give her my coat Brittany I mean"

"right."

"bc I didn't want anyone to see what my dad had done to me. And so Rachel and I got in a fight. Of course now shes being all nice to everyone now."

"yeah I remember when she wasn't."

"you good?" dianna asked looking at me: "and don't you have work?"

"um no not yet. In an hr or so."

"oh."

"and I don't know. I mean yes. Er no. erm um. I feel weird."

"yeah it's the Listerine."

"yeah I know. Alcoholics'll try anything."

And I did. Feel weird. I was really out of it and sleepy. And numb. But behind the numb was pain physical pain. My kidneys and on the sides of my spine. And slightly nauseous.

"oh god," I said in response to the nauseau.

Dianna looked at me.

"do we have salt water?" I asked.

"ill gett you some," she said standing.

"ok."

She went into the kitchen.

"and weed," I said.

"yeah I don't have any. Hannah might though. Ima need money."

"you know where it is," I said not in any condition to get up.

"ok how much ya want? And which?"

"2 oz should be good. And uh. The kind where youre ok doing things."

"ok hold on."

"ok."


	12. Mandy: Store: the guy

At the store rose found me in the bathroom but I wasn't in a stall.

"here," she said giving me the 2 bottles of iron pills she'd jacked.

"thanks," I said.

"I got salt too. And that medicated chapstick."

"oh thanks. So much."

"sure. Any time you need anything else you know how to find me."

"yeah. I do."

"now I. have to go," she said.

"ok."

I went into a stall and put the bottles, chapstick and salt in my purse. I then had some salt water. It wasn't too long before what I'd eaten came back up. This went on for 20 mins. After I felt cold for a few mins. I stayed there for a few mins. before leaving.

I then left the store.

When I got outside the guy I'd met in school earlier was outside smoking.

"hey," I said.

"oh hey," he said turning: "how's your friend?"

"she's ok. She's better for now I think.


End file.
